List of television shows filmed in New York City
This page provides a partial list of television shows shooting in New York City. In 2011, 23 TV shows were shot New York while only 9 shows did a decade ago. Shows filmed primarily on location and/or using studio facilities in the Five Boroughs *''30 Rock'' (2006–2013) *3AM (2015) *''666 Park Ave.'' (2012–2013) *''All My Children'' (1970–December 11, 2009; taping in Los Angeles beginning January 4, 2010) *''America's Got Talent'' (2012-2015) *''The Americans'' (2013–2018) *''Another World'' (1964–1999) *''Armstrong Circle Theater'' *''Arthur Godfrey and His Friends'' *''Arthur Godfrey's Talent Scouts'' *''As the World Turns'' (1956–2010) *''The Bedford Diaries'' (2006) *''The Black Donnellys'' (2006-2007) *''Blue Bloods'' (2010–present) *''Boardwalk Empire'' (2010–2014) - in Greenpoint, Brooklyn *''Bored to Death'' (2009-2011) *''Broad City'' (2014-2019)P M Chatelain, "Film Locations: Comedy Central’s New NYC Hit 'Broad City'”, Untapped Cities, March 5, 2014 *''Calucci's Department'' (September–December 1973) *''Captain Kangaroo'' (1955-1984) *''Car 54, Where are You?'' (1961–1963) *''The Carrie Diaries'' (2012–2014) *''Cashmere Mafia'' (2008) *''The Colbert Report'' (2005-2014) *''Conviction'' (2006) *''Cosby'' (1996-2000) *''The Cosby Mysteries'' (1994-1995) *''The Cosby Show'' (1984-1992) *''The Daily Show'' *''Damages'' (2007-2012) *''The Defenders'' (2010-2011) *''Delocated'' (2000-2013) *''The Dick Cavett Show'' *''Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve'' (1972–present) *''The Dr. Oz Show'' *''East Side/West Side'' *''The Ed Sullivan Show'' *''Elementary'' (2012-present) *''The Equalizer'' (1985–1989) *''The Following'' (2013-2015) *''Flight of the conchords'' (2007-2009) *''Fringe'' (2008–2013) *''A Gifted Man'' (2011-2012) *''Girls'' (2012–2017) *''The Goldbergs'' (1949-1956) *''Golden Boy'' (2013) *''The Good Wife'' (2009–2016) *''Gossip Girl'' (2007–2012) *''Gotham'' (2014-2019) *''Guiding Light'' (1952–August 14, 2009) - since 2008, shooting 1/5 of its scenes on location in Peapack, New Jersey *''Heroes'' (2006-2010) *''The Honeymooners'' (1955-1956) *''Hope & Faith'' (2003–2006) *''How to Make It in America'' (2010–2011) *''In Treatment'' (2009-2010) *''Inside Amy Schumer'' (2013-present) * Daredevil (2015-2018) * Jessica Jones (2015-2018) * Luke Cage (2016-2018) * Iron Fist (2017-present) *''The Job'' (2001–2002) *''The Jury'' (2004) *''Kate and Allie'' (1984–1989) *''Kings'' (2009) *''Kraft Television Theatre'' *''Last Week Tonight with John Oliver'' (2014–present) *''Late Night with David Letterman'' (1982–1993) *''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'' (1993–2009) *''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon'' (2009–2014) *''Late Night with Seth Meyers'' (2014–present) *''Late Show with David Letterman'' (1993–2015) *''Late Show with Stephen Colbert'' (2015–present) *''Law & Order'' (1990–2010) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2001–2011) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (1999–present) *''Law & Order: Trial By Jury'' (2005) *''Life on Mars'' (2008–2009) *''Lipstick Jungle'' (2008) *''Live'' (1983–present) *''Louie'' (2010–2015) *''Love & Hip Hop'' (2011) *''Love Monkey'' (2006) *''Made in Jersey'' (2012) *''Mama'' (1949-1957) *''Manifest (TV series) (2018- present) *''Martha Stewart'' *''Mob Wives'' (2011) *''Naked City'' (1958–1963) *''New Amsterdam'' (2008) *''New York Undercover'' (1994–1998) *''The Newsroom'' (2012-2014) *''Nurse Jackie'' (2009-2015) *''NYC 22'' (2011–2012) *''N.Y.P.D.'' (1967-1969) *''One Life to Live'' (1968–2011; series last aired in 2012) *''Once Upon a Time'' (2011-2018) *''Orange Is the New Black'' (2013–present) *''Pan Am'' (2011–2012) *''The Patty Duke Show'' (1963-1966) - production moved to Los Angeles midway through final season *''Person of Interest'' (2011–2016) *''Rescue Me'' (2004–2010) *''Royal Pains'' (2009–2016) *''Saturday Night Live'' (1975–present) *''Sesame Street'' (1969–present) *''Sex and the City'' (1998–2004) *''Shining Time Station'' (1989) - after season one, shooting in Toronto *''Smash'' (2012-2013) *''Spin City'' (1996–2002) - after season four, filming in Los Angeles *''Stage Show'' (1954-1956) *''Stanley'' *''Third Watch'' (1999–2005) *''Today'' (1952–present) *''The Tonight Show'' (1954–1972, 2014–) **''Tonight Starring Steve Allen'' (1954–1957) **''Tonight! America After Dark'' (1957) **''Tonight Starring Jack Paar'' (1957–1962) **''The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson'' (1962–1972) - moved to Burbank, California in 1972 **''The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon'' (2014–present) *''The Wendy Williams Show (2008''-Present) *''Ugly Betty'' (2006–2010) - pilot and season 3 onward *''Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt'' (2015–present) *''Unforgettable'' (2011-2016) *''The United States Steel Hour'' *''Wallflowers'' (2012–present) - web series *''Watch What Happens Live'' (2009–present) *''Westinghouse Studio One'' *''White Collar'' (2009–2014) Shows filmed using studio facilities in the Five Boroughs but with significant location shooting elsewhere *''The Sopranos'' (1999–2007) - Silvercup Studios in Queens, most location shooting in New Jersey, some in New York City *''The Book of Daniel'' (2006) - Silvercup Studios in Queens, various suburban locations, church scenes at All Saints Church, Pasadena, California Shows filmed primarily elsewhere but have some location shooting in the Five Boroughs *''Becker'' (1998-2004) - primary filming in Los Angeles *''Blind Justice'' (2005) - primary filming in Los Angeles *''Brooklyn South'' (1997–1998) - primary filming in Los Angeles *''CSI: NY'' (2004–2013) - primary filming in Los Angeles *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2005-2014) - primary filming in Los Angeles *''Friends'' (1994-2004) - primary filming in Los Angeles *''Mad About You'' (Sept. 23, 1992, to May 24, 1999) - primary filming in Los Angeles *''McCloud'' (1970-1977) - primary filming in Los Angeles *''NYPD Blue'' (1993-2005) - primary filming in Los Angeles *''The Odd Couple'' (1970-1975) - primary filming in Los Angeles *''Rules of Engagement'' (2007-2013) - primary filming in Culver City, CA *''Seinfeld'' (1989-1998) - primary filming in Los Angeles *''Will and Grace'' (1998-2006) - primary filming in Los Angeles *''Suits'' (2011-2016) - primary filming in Toronto, Ontario, Canada See also * List of fiction set in Chicago * List of films and television shows set in Miami * List of films set in New York City * List of television shows set in Los Angeles * List of television shows set in New York City * List of television shows set in Washington, D.C. * San Francisco in popular culture References Television Category:New York City-related lists Category:American television-related lists Category:New York City in popular culture *